conservativefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Omashu Rocks/Smart VP Choices for Each GOP Candidate
Omashu Rocks here! Today, I will be outlining the best choices for running mate for each individual Republican Presidential candidate. Ron Paul I'll start with Dr. Paul because he has the most distinct choices. Ron is not the kind of guy to pick a running mate that will help his chances, he'd choose someone who he agrees with and genuinely thinks will be the best Vice President. There will be no moderate McCain picking TEA Party Palin to appease base/women here. He'll pick a Libertarian who agrees with his foreign policy and wants to shrink the Fed as much as he does. *'Fmr. Gov. Gary Johnson (R-New Mexico):' This is the most obvious choice. Johnson is not only a dedicated Libertarian who agrees with Paul almost always, but he's has the highest name recognition out of any other Libertarian could choose from, meaning Paul's extremely passionate supporters will not rest until he picks Johnson--and Ron himself is a huge fan so as I said earlier, picking him would not be a political compromise. Johnson also has the executive experience Paul lacks. To a Libertarian, or anyone who is anti-war and pro-constitution they'd be the perfect team. *'Fmr. Judge Andrew Napolitano:' No, it's not common for Judges (not to mention former judges) to be picked as Vice Presidential nominees. However, for those who do not know, Napolitano his a nationally famous Libertarian thinker and author. He appears regularly on FOX News's The Five. At least, he did until FOX fired him in an attempt to move to the center of the political spectrum. In other words, he was fired for his outspoken Libertarian-Conservative views. It's that kind of outsider that could appear on a ticket with Ron Paul. The Congressman himself has said that he would consider Napolitano for the job, and he's been endorsing Paul since his first Presidential run. (It's like they're political soul-mates.) Anyway, he has proved to be a great debater, both on FOX and in interviews with liberal pundits like John Stewart, where apparently, he is the audience's favorite Conservative guest. *'Congressman Walter B. Jones, Jr. (R-North Carolina):' This less-known former Democrat would be a good choice because his views and his voting record line up very close to those of Ron Paul. He has endorsed the Paul and was once joined him and only one other Republican in holding Bush confidantes in contempt for giving false witness in a federal investigation. This proves that he is a maverick just like Paul and puts is country before his party--also like Paul. *But what about Rand Paul??? NO! Sorry, not happening. Rick Santorum Here we have very Conservative candidate who's pretty much at the farthest right edge of the political spectrum. Despite this, the only Conservative viewpoints of his that could really cause damage in the general election are his social positions, since those are the ones the news media talk about most often (especially when about a Conservative social policy) and it seems these days as if younger liberals will take any politician who's pro-life and against gay marriage and label them as "crazy"--they've already done this to Santorum. This means that he'll need a running mate who, while socially conservative, hasn't made the slightest controversial "anti-gay" or "anti-abortion" statement in their entire career. Also, Rick was a Senator on the Armed Services Committee and his specialty, social issues aside, seems to be foreign policy. Given that, he should stay away from legislator running mates for national security experience and stick with successful Governors. *'Gov. Bobby Jindal (R-Lousisanna):' Although Jindal endorsed Perry previously, he'd be a good pick for Santorum a for a few reasons. Number one, he's been very successful economically, and Santorum needs someone with experience creating jobs while at the same time being socially conservative. Secondly he became a national figure during the time of the BP oil spill, where he worked to clean Louisiana's ecosystems, so good luck knocking him down, environment-nuts. Lastly, let's face it, he's Indian. Right now a minority/female VP would be vital for the Republican ticket. *'Fmr. Gov. Jeb Bush (R-FLorida):' Jeb is, in my opinion, the greatest in the Bush family. He did a fabulous job in Florida and is an exceptional leader. In addition, he's the perfect combination of true Conservative values and reasonableness. What I mean by this is, while he's certainly no moderate, he doesn't run around calling Obama a socialist or secret Muslim. This would certainly help in the general election. *'Gov. Susana Martinez (R-New Mexico):' Again, we have someone who was elected in 2010, and it's unfortunate that some of the most exciting Republicans aren't very experienced yet, but like LePage, Martinez is special. Obviously, she'd be an enormous help with getting the latino vote which will be crucial in the 2012 election. To add icing to the cake, she is currently the most popular Governor in the country. Her economic policies have worked and her down-to-business style is impressive. The only thing her opponents throw at her is that she's somehow "anti-immigrant" which will be hard to say in the general election given that her grandparents came from Mexico. *'Gov. Paul LePage (R-Maine):' This choice certainly has flaws, given that LePage was only elected in 2010, but there would also be advantages to having the Governor of Maine on Santorum's ticket. First of all, although LePage identifies with the TEA Party (which is good for unifying the GOP base), he leads a very moderate state with two liberal Republican Senators. He has tons of experience reaching across the isle to the Democrats in order to get things done, and so far, his policies have worked tremendously in his state. Mitt Romney Basically, Romney needs either a woman or racial minority who excites the TEA Party and has substantial national security experience. Indeed, that narrows down the list quite a bit, but each criteria combats the three main problems Romney has, the traditional Mormon view of women/unpopularity among poor minorities, unpopularity among the very Conservative, and his lack of national security experience. *'Congresswoman Marsha Blackburn (R-Tennessee):' Blackburn is the kind of woman Romney needs. In fact, her name was suggested as a possible McCain pick in 2008, and she probably would have been better than Sarah Palin, at least, that's my view. Marsha has deep Conservative roots that will help unite the GOP base and score some very Conservative donors. Being a member of the House of Representatives, she also has the experience on the national security stage that Romney could use on his team. Finally, she is in fact a woman, and that demographic is crucial for national elections. *'Congresswoman Michele Bachmann (R-Minnesota):' Former Presidential candiate Michele Bachmann is also a good pick for Romney. Like Blackburn, she is possible among the TEA Party (and is female). He national security experience extends even farther than Rep. Blackburn's does, as she's on the National Intelligence Committee and has a thorough understanding of pretty much everything in the Middle East. It is also important to note that Romney and Bachmann remained positive with each other for the duration of the primary campaign, even when the two were tied in polls. The only danger with picking her is the obvious animosity that the news media holds for her. *'Fmr. Sec. of State Condoleezza Rice:' Haven't heard of her in a bit, have you? Well recently, she's slightly returned to the national stage with the release of her newest book. Condoleezza is a well-spoken, strong, (African-American Woman) with tremendous foreign policy experience. She doesn't carry too much "baggage" (at least, what news media and liberal bloggers call baggage) and it would be difficult for opponents to attack her. They say Biden's somewhat good with diplomacy, but Rice could kick his but in foreign policy. *'Tie Between New Jersey Gov. Chris Christie, Virginia Gov. Bob McDonnell, and Fmr. Florida Gov. Jeb Bush:' Basically, all three are/were successful and popular Conservative governors who've shown they like Mitt. Enough said. *'I'm adding a fifth, surprising choice of Gov. Luis Fortuno (R-Puerto Rico):' That's right, the Governor of Puerto Rico may be Romney's VP choice. Romney complimented Fortuno on numerous occasions while campaigning in Florida and the PR Gov has endorsed Mitt for the GOP nomination. Being the leader of the territory of the Spanish-speaking Puerto Rico bumps his Hispanic ethnicity to the second thing that would help him attract Hispanic voters. The other choice Mitt could pick for similar reasons is New Mexican Gov. Susana Martinez, but Fortuno is more experienced. Newt Gingrich Gingrich, being so independent and unapologetic, was difficult to match up with VP choices, but there certain people that he himself has said stand out. He'll need someone with executive experience and just as importantly someone with a record of fighting corruption. This will combat the phony ethics charges made against Gingrich. *'Gov. Rick Perry (R-Texas):' Since leaving the GOP race, Perry has endorsed Gingrich and Newt as added Rick to his Dream Team. The Texas Governor would be an asset for the following reasons: 1. 9 years of successful Gubernatorial experience, and experts have always said that Governors make better Presidents (or VP's). 2. Both share the common theme of big, real solutions The American people are tired of useless rhetoric, and both Gingrich and Perry have not only promised big changes, but have delivered. 3. Perry is likable and can connect with the people. Perhaps he isn't the best debater, but Perry shines during campaign stops and Townhall Meetings. He talks about the things that voters care about the most and they will be drawn to him. *'Businessman Herman Cain:' Pundits all thought Cain would vanish from the map when he dropped out of the Republican Presidential race, yet the former Godfather's Pizza CEO has remained in the spotlight, or at least a spotlight. He's traveled the country pushing his 9-9-9 tax plan and campaigned actively for Speaker Gingrich in Georgia. Now, he runs Cain-Connections PAC and it's first ad points to Cain's unconventional, yet effective style of campaigning. Americans are tired of politics-as-usuall and boring guys walking around giving speeches. With Gingrich's debate skills and Cain's campaign style, they'd be almost unbeatable. *'Fmr. Gov. Sarah Palin (R-Alaska):' Whether you like her or not, there is no denying that Palin is surrounded by a massive energy that can turn opponents into followers. Even liberals who attend a Palin rally come out more Conservative. On several occasions, Gingrich has pointed to her as someone he would "want in his White House" and the Former Governor has said that she would vote for Newt if she had lived in South Carolina, although she kept her actual vote in the Alaska Caucus private… It is also possible that Gingrich would tap her for Energy Secretary as her experience in that field is most impressive to Newt--given what he's said in the past. The other attractive thing about Sarah is her incredible record of opposing corruption and delivering reforms. As Governor, she tossed her own private jet and private chef staff because she realized it was excessive. She also challenged the corrupt incumbent mayor (of Wasilla) and Governor of her own party and defeated them. Later she turned in the Chair of her own party and god him fined $12,000. As I've said before, an anti-corruption running mate is a must-have for Gingrich. Having a woman will also help with the accusations made against him regarding his second wife. *'Congressman Joe Barton (R-Texas):' If Gingrich truly wants to run a campaign based on Representatives around in the Reagan area who have garnered over 15 years of effective and successful political experience, Barton is his man. However, when I say that, I'm more of adding Barton as a likely running mate than a good choice. If I were Gingrich, I would never consider him, but the real Newt might. Barton is Chairman of the House Energy and Commerce Committee and Gingrich, who's always obsessed over energy and oil recently unveiled his promise to reduce gas prices to $2.50 a gallon--Barton could help there. *'Fmr. Gov. Jeb Bush (R-Flordia):' I keep mentioning Jeb because he's remained neutral in the primary. That's the reason he keeps showing up and not others who've already endorsed. For example, if Fortuno had not endorsed Romney, he'd be on everyone's list. Moving on. *'I would also like to address theories that he might pick Georgia Rep. Tom Price. Ahem… NOOOOOOOOOO!!!! IT WILL NOT HAPPEN! Why would Gingrich pick another Representative from Georgia in the House GOP Leadership? That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard! That's like a really liberal Senator from Hawaii picking another really liberal Senator from Hawaii.' Well, there you have it Category:Blog posts